Surprises aren't always the best
by CinderHeartHurts
Summary: Hermione is living with Ron, and their only daughter Willow. Hermione wakes up on morning to find something odd about her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but you would know because it would be HxHr ... I am not the amazing J.k. Rowlling.

This takes place after the final battle. Hermione is marryed to Ron, as Harry is to Ginny. Harry and Ginny have a son called William, and Hermione and Ron had a daughter called Willow. (A/N William is a year older then Willow) Hermione wakes up one morning to find something odd about her.

Hermione woke up. Williow was asleep, and Ron's arms were clamped around her. She squirmed around a little trying to get out of his grasp. Finally mannaging it after what seemed like hours to her, she looked at her clock. 6:32. "Time to wake, Hermione." she mumbled to herself. "DNA test is at eight thirty. Up up up!"

Ron's habit of sleeping in late was rubbing off on her.

After the pain of getting out of bed and getting some cloths on had passed, Hermione walked over to her three-year-old daughter who was still asleep. "Willow..." she whispered in her ear. "I know its early. Come on sweetheart, time to wake up." Willow Jean Rose woke up, well, at least her body was awake, her mind was obviously still asleep. "Eheheheh..." Hermione laughed nervously, making her annoyed/amused/awkward face only she could do. Willow shifted slightly. "Come on Will, or I'll tickle you!" said Hermione, starting to tickle her daughter's stomache. Willow was now fully awake, both mind and body this time, and was laughing as her mother tickled her. "Alright alright!" she said. Willow knew almost perfect english, as she had adapted her mother's brains. "I'm up! Stop tickl-" she was cut off as another burt of laughter escaped her lips. Hermione stopped tickling her and picked her up into her arms. She was rather small, but could walk. She still fit into Hermione arms just the same. "Let's find you some cloths." Hermione said, laughing slightly.

By 8:26, Hermione and Willow were outside. They were using a port key to get to the DNA exame. They lived in a rather large cottage on the countryside. Harry and Ginny had a cottage across the feild, and ocasionaly they would visit each other. "Willow, touch the cup." said Hermione. The port key was a cup that time. "O-okay, mum..." said Willow, thinking her mother was crazy. "I am not crazy, it's a port key sweety." said Hermione, reading her expresion. "Oh... port key...?" said Willow, taking hold of the cup. "Its teleporting us to the DNA exam. Its magical." Hermione explained. "In three, two, one!" and just like that the two were gone and seconds later, they arived at the DNA examantion. Willow hid behind her mother, scared of the building that towered over them."Its alright Will. Here, take my hand. We need to go up to the examiner's office. WHat was his name... Jone... No. Jamie? No. Jacob!" said Hermione, extending her hand to her daughter. She took it and the two walk up to the elevator. "Its floor three, can you hit the button Will?" asked Hermione. "Mm!" said Willow, giving her mother a brisque nod. She reached up and taped the number '3' button. The elevator started to move until it stopped and the doors open onto floor 3. Hermione checked her watch once they were out of the elevator. "8:30 on the dot." she said and led the way in to Jacob Mathews office.

"Welcome. You must be Ms. Weasley. Oh and this is your daughter is it? She's cute." said the man who must be Jacob. He looked as old as her, 30 or so. He was young and good looking. "Yes. Thank you. But I'm Ms. Granger. I didn't change my last name after I got married. Call me Hermione." Said Hermione. "All right then Hermione. If you would follow me." said Jacob, opening a door into a small room. Hermione squeased her daughter's hand slightly, letting her know that it was okay. The three entered the small room and Jacob indicated three chair. Willow and Hermione took the two beside each other, and Jacob took the one parallel to them. "Alright. This isn't going to hurt at all. I'm going to wave my hand over you, it will glow blue. Then I will need a strand of hair from each of you. I will place them in separate jars filled with water and I'm will spill the water over two peices of parchment. You will see your mother, father, husband, children, and the mother and father of your children." said Jacob. After it was all finished, Jacob handed each of them a peice of parchment. "Let's see yours first, Willow." said Hermione, peering over her daughter's shoulder. "Okay!" said Willow happily. She opened the peice of parchment. It read:

Hermione Granger - Harry Potter = Willow Rose

Hermione gaped, as did Willow. "Harry?" breathed Hermione. "Harry? How could it be-" A thought cut her off.

FLASHBACK

"Hermione! How odd. I never thought you'd come to get coffee here." Said Harry, four years ago.

"I always surprise you Harry."

"Hermione, do you want to come back to my place for dinner? Ginny's out with Luna tonight. And I'll need help with William."

"Sure."

END OF FLASHBACK

Hermione slapped her hand to her forhead. She had slept with Harry that night.

She slept with Ron the next day though, and only then she found out she was pregnant.

"You musn't tell Ron, Willow. Do you understand?" said Hermione. "Y-yes." said Willow. Her voice was shaking.

"I have to tell Harry..."

So thats it! For now. R&R! Tell me if you want me to post another chapter! Until next time! ~Cinder


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter. I'm just a huge fan.

Thanks to my first reviewer! This is for you! (I shall not mention any names.)

Hermione and Willow port key-ed back to their cottage. Ron was waiting for them. _Great. Just great. _thought Hermione. "Daddy!" said Willow, running to hug him. "How's my little girl?" asked Ron. "She is my little girl, right?" he added, looking up at Hermione. "Who else's would she be?" Hermione asked. "Well, Harry. She looks a little bit like Harry." Ron stated, looking at Willow's blue eyes and dark brown hair. "Do you really think I would betray you Ronald?" asked Hermione, a glint of guiltiness in her eyes. _Yes, I might and I did. I'm sorry Ronald. _"No... Sorry Hermione, I shouldn't have doubted you." Ron said, patting Willow's head. "So, anyway, I called Harry earlier. We're supposed to go over there once you got back." Ron continued. "I guess it's time to go." _No... nononono. Bad. I'm not ready! I can't tell him yet... but I have to, he'll find out eventually, when he takes his DNA test this fall... I have to tell him! Be strong Hermione! _She lectured herself, mentally. "Alright... Come on Willow, we'll apparate." Hermione said, offering her hand to her daughter. She took it, and squeased it reashuringly. "Thanks, Will." Hermione whispered, and seconds later the two of them were standing outside Harry and Ginny's cottage.

"Harry!" Hermione called. "Ginny? William? Is anyone home?" Willow gazed innocently up at her, but Hermione wasn't watching, she was busy mustering all of the Gryffindor courage she could for what she was about to do. "Over here Hermione!" she heard, and Harry stuck his head out of a window, waving energeticly at her. Ron apparated behind them just then. "Needed bacon." he muttered, bacon spilling from his mouth. "Hewwo Hawweh!" he said stuffing another strip of bacon in his mouth. "Ron, you haven't changed a bit have you?" Harry said, laughing at the dumbstruck expresion on his best friend's face. "Wha gat shopzed tah mehm?" Ron anwered, waving a strip of bacon at Harry. Harry just smiled and a minuted later the heard the _click! _of the front door being unlocked. The trio entered, and William ran up the stairs and hugged Willow. "Hey Will!" he said. "Hi William." she said, hugging him back. William broke the hug and took her by the hand. "Come on Willow! I want to show you my new broom!" then he looked at his dad. "Can I?" he added. "Why not?" Harry answered, smiling at the two. William led her down stairs. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Ginny was storming up the stairs. "HOW DARE YOU! NO LETTERS, NO VISITS, NOT FOR AGES! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR I ALL KNEW!" She started swinging her bag back and forth infront of him. "Ouch!" Ron exlaimed as the bag caught his elbow. "Ginny... Please..." Ginny continued swinging her bag at him yelling diffrent curses and reasons why he could be dead. "Come on Hermione, we don't want to be caught in this room when Ginny gets angry. Let's go to my room." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear. "Alright." Hermione whispered. Silently, the two of them slipped away from the two siblings. Hermione plooped herself on Harry's king sized bed. "Harry... I have something to tell you..." Hermione breathed, and Harry sat down. Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and saw worry clouding them. "Willow... She's not Ron's." Hermione said, barely more than a whisper. "Who... who..." Harry started, when realasation dauned on him. Hermione tookk Harry's hand, as all the courage thst she had worked up that morning drained.

"She's yours."

Sorry that was kind of short. It felt right to end it there. Should I keep going? I have a few ideas. Anyways, R&R! See ya! ~ Cinders


	3. Chapter 3: Hell and Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Right boys? Fred and George: Right! Me: Well you heard 'em. I do not own Harry Potter.

"M-m-mine?" Harry stuttered. His mouth opened and closed a few times, as if he wanted to say something. No words escaped his lips. Hermione herself had developed a sudden intrest in her shoes, but what was really going on inside her was that the shock of the event, Harry's atonashment, Ron's questioning, and every thing else, where whirling around in her head, preventing her from thinking strait. All that she could manage was a slow nod. She subbournly refused to open her mouth as her jaw lign tightened. Its not that she didn't want to talk about it, its that, if she started talking, she didn't know what would end up coming out of her mouth.

Harry sat himself down beside her. Hermione looked at him and blushed slightly. "You're shaking 'Mione." Harry said, rubbing her back in an attempt at comfort or affection. "I'm sorry." She managed to choke up, and then she clamped her jaw shut again. "Why? You don't have anything to be sorry about." Harry said. Hermione started to cry and Harry shifted closer so she could lean into him. She did and tears were welling from he eyes, staining his shirt. "Hermione, stop crying. Hermione..." Harry whispered. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shinning with tears. But she still looked beautiful to him. "Hermione... stop crying." Harry said as he placed a hand under her chin to stop her from looking down. Then he did something he never thought he would do again, and kissed her. Not like he ever kissed Ginny, or anyone else in fact. It was a kiss he saved just for Hermione. At first he struggled, and then she went limp, kissing him back. When they broke the kiss for air, Harry looked at her again. "Will you top crying now?"

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?!"

OMG I'm so sorry this took so long! And sorry its so short! I ran out of ideas! And also I didn't get much of a chance to get online. I posted a Jacob and Alice fanfiction this morning, you can check it out. Its called Forever and Always. Anyway R&R! SORRY this was so short! Leave ideas in reviews or PM me PLEASE! Ill try to get another chapter up soon, and I promise it'll be longer! Thanks! ~Cinders


	4. Chapter 4: Are You In There?

**A/N OMG SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I'VE BEEN SOOOOOO BUSY! MY SISTER GRADUATED AND THEN I WENT TO CALGARY AND I HAD TO WATCH LYDIA FOR A WHILE AND THEN I HAD WRITERS BLOCK AND WHEN I HAD A IDEA THE COMPUTER BROKE! EEEKK! Anyways, enough about me, get on with the story! ;)**

**Disclaimer: This sucks but I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Ron! I- I- I can explain!" Hermione cried. "This isn-" Harry cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. He stood up, head bowed, as Ron stood there, the anger evident in his face. Suddenly Harry looked at Ron, his head moved so quickly that his hair swirled around his head.

"Hermione never belonged to you." Those five words changed the atmosphere of the room once they were spoken.

Hermione crawled up against the wall and curled up into a small ball, her hand on her mouth and crying softly.

Ron looked like he could kill. Harry stood his ground. His eyes seemed to gleam scarlet. Ron yelled and ran into the room, his hand drawn back to prepare for a punch. When Ron was close enough to Harry, he aimed the blow at his face. Harry leaned to one side, Ron punching the air beside Harry's head. Ron yelled again and aimed another blow to Harry's right. Harry dodged it again. Hermione watched as Ron kept trying to land blows on Harry.

In Harry's mind, he seemed to see every punch Ron was going to do.

_Right, Left, Left, Duck, Right, Left, Right, Right, Duck._

Ron yelled again, aiming a punch to Harry's right.

"This is getting old." Harry said, softly but clearly.

When Ron tried to land his blow, Harry stuck out a hand and... _caught _the punch, as if he where catching a baseball. His eyes where closed as he slowly twisted Ron's wrist. Hermione gasped when Harry flung Ron on the ground. Ron slowly got up, swiping the blood from his mouth. Ron brought back his hand for another punch.

"Levicorpus!"

Harry stood there, watching Ron being dangled by his ankles. Hermione tilted her head ever so slightly to see Ginny standing in the doorway. Hermione got up quickly and went to Harry.

"Harry? Harry? It's me. Snap out of it! Harry!" She said while shaking him slightly. He looked down at her, and then smiled. "Hello, 'Mione."

"You are such a idiot!" She whimpered before burring her face into his shirt, crying.

Ginny still stood there, but smiled. She knew this would happen, it was meant to be.


End file.
